A conventional power generator, engine, compressor or air conditioning system may produce heat during its operation.
It is therefore expected to have an energy-saving system capably recovering the waste heat energy from the air conditioning system, the engine and the power generator for saving energy.
The object of the present invention is to provide an energy-saving system including a primary heat recovery apparatus recovering heat from the environment of a silencer box having a compressor and a power generator simultaneously coupled with an engine commonly built in the box for warming utility water, a refrigerant heat recovery apparatus recovering the condensation heat of the refrigerant for warming utility water, a water heat recovery apparatus recovering the water heat in the water jacket of the engine, a flue gas heat recovery system having a first gas heat exchanger and a second gas heat exchanger for recovering the waste heat of the exhaust gas, a turbo-generator driven by a steam turbine driven by the steam produced from the gas heat exchanger for generating electricity, and at least one absorption-based air conditioner driven by the waste heat recovered from the energy-saving system.